battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Drive Episode 45
The forty-fifth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. Having realized their mistakes, Inui and Kiki decide to ask the heroes for help. Summary Wanting to find Shunta and Yoku, Mei goes out into the storm. Sandrat tries to stop him, telling him they're supposed to be protecting the others. Mei doesn't get far though, as he sees Shunta and Yoku approaching, together with an unfamiliar man. Meanwhile, Inui returns to the other Battlers of Darkness, after an unsuccessful search for Tatsumi. Everyone is feeling bleak over this. Without Tatsumi, they aren't sure what to do. Kiki tries to calm them, but isn't able to change anything. She wonders if the others have no pride as warriors. Inui tells her that because they're not hero descendants like her, they're different. The Battlers of Darkness only stayed together because they agreed with Tatsumi's will. Now they're acting this way because Tatsumi is gone. Inui says that it's his fault that this happened. He had doubts about Shishi all along, but did nothing. Kiki says she feels the same, and is upset over what happened with Yoroi. Inui goes on to say that their side was wrong all along, and the Etoshinmoris were right. Even though the world is nearing destruction, he believes the heroes still won't give up. Thus, he decides to go see them. Inui thinks that they're not really the enemy, only the Evil God-King is. Kiki decides to come with him. She believes that it's her responsibility as a hero, which the three sages tried to convince her of once before. Back on the ship, Shunta and Yoku explain that the 12 God-Kings were turned to stone. Still, they were able to recover four of them. Sandrat is disappointed that this didn't include Mouchuu. Yoku states that they couldn't, and something bad could've happened to them if not for Zark saving them. Kinoto thinks that Eto's prayers must have called Zark to Spirits World. Eto says that this wasn't her intent, though. All she did was pray, and that was the result. The will of Spirits World wasn't to be destroyed. Zark states that when he was traveling through space and time, he saw different scenes. Because of that, he was able to understand everything about Spirits World. He also realized why he had Wing Demon-God. This was the card which was given to Zark when he was a baby. Apparently, not only the 12 God-Kings, but Imagine Braves as well crossed into other worlds. Zark feels that everything has a meaning, and the meaning behind him having that card was to save Yoku and Shunta in Spirits World. He intends to keep helping them. Yoku explains to Zark that he lost a crucial battle against Tatsumi. Because of this, he feels guilty. Zark tells him not to be ashamed by a loss. He encourages Yoku to just stand up and not give up. He reminds Yoku of what he taught him in their training in Balgard. Zark also tells Yoku that he's made it far in this world, and as an Albatrosa, he's his pride. Watching this, Kinoto teases Shunta, thinking maybe he wants his family to come and save him too. Shunta tries to imagine this, and believes there's no way it should happen. They're not warriors like Yoku's brother. Shunta decides he'll have to be the only Mogami to save the world. Shunta and Yoku want to go out again, and Mei is ready to join them this time. Sandrat declares that he'll take Mouchuu back. However, he quickly confirms that he doesn't want to actually fight. Zark points out that the storm outside is getting worse. He doesn't want anyone going out right away, and thinks they need a plan first. Thinking about this, Mei looks outside. And he sees people approaching. Shunta goes to look, and realizes it's Inui and Kiki. Once Inui and Kiki come inside the ship, they admit to the heroes that they were wrong, and the Evil God-King shouldn't have been resurrected. They know it's a bit late to apologize, but really hadn't expected the current situation to happen. Because Tatsumi is gone, they beg the heroes for help. Shunta and Yoku are shocked by this, and a bit offended. As they remind them that it was their fault in the first place that Spirits World is in chaos. Inui and Kiki are aware of their mistake and go on explain that Tatsumi was being used by Shishi, who was actually the Evil God-King. In the past, Tatsumi tried to collect the 12 God-Kings because he was concerned for Spirits World, when the Soul Core's power was flowing into other worlds. He thought it was his duty to save the world, as a hero descendant. But he was unable to find the 12 God-Kings. When he was on the verge of giving up, that's when Shishi appeared. She suggested that he control the Evil God-King. The two further explain the incident when Tatsumi tried to control the Evil God-King and failed, the fact that the Evil God-King is really an Ultimate, and that Shishi is actually just a portion of the Evil God-King that wasn't sealed away. In the end, Tatsumi was just a pawn in her plan to resurrect the true body of the Evil God-King. Hearing this, Eto wishes she could talk to Tatsumi. She knows that the reason Tatsumi doubted the Etoshinmoris is because they did nothing but watch the whole time. However, they did this for a reason. This is because when the Soul Core spread its power, it gave birth to Battle Spirits civilizations in other worlds. Eventually, the power created there would come back to Spirits World. That was her belief. She only wishes she could have convinced Tatsumi of that before it was too late. Shunta and Yoku invite Inui and Kiki to join them. Knowing they have to stop the Evil God-King, they need more allies. The two apologize for all they've done, but Shunta says it's fine, because they all want to save the world now. Shunta also says he wants help to save another person. That is, Kazuya. Still, getting through the storm remains an issue. Inui says they can avoid it by going through a secret underground tunnel. With this settled, the group realizes now they're proving Eto correct. Battlers from Spirits World and from other worlds who have Battle Spirits are coming together. They're making Battle Spirits one. With everyone in such high spirits now, even Sandrat decides that he'll fight with them. As a result of all this positive energy, the 12 God-Kings start to recover. Later, Shishi reports what's happening with the 12 God-Kings to Kazuya. Kazuya remains unconcerned, though. He states that he has with him the blue and white heroes. He doesn't need to wait, and instead should launch an attack. Kazuya declares that he'll be king in the world created by the Evil God-King. As for the other worlds, he has no place there, so they should just disappear. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The DogTwelveGodKing Greedog is featured. Matches N/A Cards Used N/A Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Tatsumi- Jun Fukuyama *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *General Inui- Tomokazu Sugita *Kazuya Taiga- Yuki Kodaira *Shishi- Kei Shindou *Kiki Beresia- Ayane Sakura *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Sandrat- Junichi Suwabe *Zark- Taishi Murata *Kabuto- Tetsu Inada *Wabii- Yasuhiko Kawazu *Sabii- Riki Kitazawa *Zucchi- Katsuya Shiga *Mofumofu- Misaki Watada *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada Main Staff *Script- Katsumi Hasegawa *Storyboard/Episode Director- Mitsutoshi Satō *Animation Director- Yukie Suzuki Category:Episodes: Double Drive